<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Клуб красивых фамилий и разбитых сердец by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), ICD_10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591591">Клуб красивых фамилий и разбитых сердец</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020'>fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10'>ICD_10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Густав Олизар приехал в Крым лечить разбитое Марией Раевской сердце, а следом страдать по Катеньке Бороздиной к нему приехал Миша Бестужев-Рюмин. И понеслась.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Густав Олизар/ОЖП, предполагающийся Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин/Сергей Муравьев-Апостол</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Клуб красивых фамилий и разбитых сердец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Примечание 1:</strong> Все происходит где-то в районе 2010-11 года, Крым еще не наш.</p><p><strong>Примечание 2:</strong> Бесконечно можно рассказывать про три вещи: какой план был у Трубецкого, какое значение имеет «Русская Правда» и как два молодых дятла заселяются в пансионат)</p><p>Зы. Про Трубецкого и «Русскую Правду» - в другой раз.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Песня, которую фигуранты поют на пляже: </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe><br/>
<em>(В этой аранжировке, потому что слушать Башлачева в оригинале совершенно невозможно)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Пройдя две трети серпантина, Густав Олизар осознал, что на остальную дорогу его дыхалки не хватит – со спортом он не особенно дружил, и вообще, надо было брать машину… Но утро было тихим, прозрачным, ласковым, с моря дул свежий ветерок, Миша задерживался, и грех было не прогуляться по дикому пляжу, по саду пансионата с вековыми деревьями, посаженными еще до революции прежним владельцем поместья, безумным ботаником-любителем, потом по взморью и, наконец, по витому крымскому серпантину… Вот на серпантине его силы и закончились. Пройдя местное кладбище, сбегающее вниз за обросшей вьюнком оградкой, он решил, что он все. Нашел наполовину скрытый желтой травой бетонный блок, расстелил ветровку, сел и закурил в легкой растерянности.</p><p>Растерянность произрастала из утренней переписки с Мишей Бестужевым-Рюминым, и он, тщательно затушив окурок о камень, вытащил телефон.</p><p>Первое сообщение пришло в четыре с четвертью утра, то ли из Симферополя, то ли из Алушты, смотря по тому, поездом или автобусом добирался гость.</p><p>«Приехал, – гласила смска. – Тут рассвет, птички, кайф!»</p><p>Собственный ответ был маловразумительным и сонным: «Ок. Жду. Адрес знаешь».</p><p>Дальше он, помнится, переставил будильник на шесть, чтобы успеть сварить кофе и сделать завтрак на двоих. Проснулся за двадцать минут до сигнала, встал, сварил, сделал.</p><p>Запоздало глянул в телефон.</p><p>«Прикинь, тут мужики на вокзале клофелинщиц обсуждают. Они реально еще есть, ыыы. Я думал, только в сериалах про ментов остались».</p><p>«Миш, ты где? Зачем вокзал? Бери такси и едь». – От собственной смс веяло легким раздражением, даже стыдно за нее стало. Имел, в конце концов, право любопытный Миша послушать про клофелинщиц. Тем более, они и правда тут еще водились.</p><p>«Таксо сорок гривен. Ну его в пень. И вообще приехать в Крым и не прокатиться на троллейбусе вдоль моря – преступление!»</p><p>Олизар прочитал сообщение и махнул обе чашки кофе.</p><p>Ладно. Троллейбус так троллейбус. Ходить они начинали с пяти, так что Миша наверняка уже ехал, висел где-нибудь на задах и наслаждался видами через плечи утренних дачников и припозднившегося тусовочного люда.</p><p>Следующее сообщение пришло в без пятнадцати семь: «Бля, телефон разряжается. Но я, в общем, места знаю, доберусь. Я тут в две тысячи третьем с ориентирщиками… ориентировщиками… как правильно-то?… все облазал».</p><p>«Я могу сказать, как правильно, если пойму, про что ты», – ответил накофеинившийся, но не ставший менее въедливым Олизар.</p><p>«Спортивное ориентирование».</p><p>Так, раз писал, значит, заряд еще был.</p><p>«Не знал, что ты им занимался».</p><p>«Да я и не занимался. Я в лагерь ехал, поездом, там мужик угарный был, говорит: у нас база под горой, пенку-спальник дадим, вступай в команду и айда. Люблю в че-нидь вступить:)))»</p><p>«То есть, ты до лагеря не доехал? Тебе сколько лет было?»</p><p>«Пятнадцать. Все, разрядился».</p><p>И перестал слать сообщения.</p><p>Впрочем, места он, наверное, действительно знал. В том числе, и то, что дорога от Маяка к бухте с курортным поселком, где Олизар снимал квартиру с видом, была только одна, и разминуться они никак не могли.</p><p>В половине восьмого Олизар умаялся ждать, принял душ, позавтракал, убрал порцию Миши в холодильник и настроился на прогулку. Настроя хватило надолго, однако подъем в гору к высоткам Маяка он не потянул. Ну, ничего. Маршрутки сверху ходили все равно только здесь, Миша наверняка его заметит и вылезет. Уж на пять-то гривен за спуск расщедрится, не идти же пешком.</p><p>Пока сидел, посещали грустные мысли. Жизнь катилась под косогор, как камушки, которые он рассеянно пинал с серпантина. Один развод за плечами, теперь вот Маша… Легкая, как бабочка: боязно лишний раз дохнуть, чтобы не осыпалась с крыльев волшебная пыльца, чтобы не остановилась в своем полете. И при этом отважная, как маленький чертенок. Никогда не слышал от девушки настолько прямых и честных суждений обо всем: от музыки до политики и от собственной жизни до его, Олизара, личных качеств.</p><p>«Ты хороший человек, правда. Настоящий романтик, знаешь, как в кино». – Это она сказала, когда он, замирая от несвойственного прежде волнения, чувствуя себя под какой-то анестезией, когда колени вроде и не дрожат, но дрожат, принес ей огромный букет только что срезанных роз, в росе еще, кремовых и белых.</p><p>«Мне с тобой интересно. Действительно интересно, только не надо цветов – и строить на меня какие-то планы, хорошо? Я могу быть другом. А остальное… Нет, остальное, наверное, не могу. Не с тобой, Густав, пойми меня, пожалуйста».</p><p>Ни одной банальности вроде «дело не в тебе, а во мне» не сказала ведь, только обезоруживающе честно объяснила: не люблю. И что с этим сделаешь? Что вообще делают, когда тебя не любят? Он как-то раньше не сталкивался с этим.</p><p>Из-за того, что не сталкивался, и взял творческий отпуск (собственная компания, хоть и маленькая, позволяла распоряжаться временем чуть беспечнее, чем остальным людям его возраста), уехал к морю на два месяца… или как пойдет… И сам зазвал к себе Мишу.</p><p>Во-первых, потому, что Миша, как оказалось, был в той же ситуации. Это слил Олизару ближайший Мишин друг, Сережа Муравьев-Апостол. Сам фигурант держался стойким оловянным солдатиком и о раненом сердце не распространялся.</p><p>От заковыристых имейлов Сережи голова пухла не меньше, чем от коротких смсок с «бля» и «реально».</p><p>«И если ты думаешь, что я ничего не делал, чтобы помочь ему как-то выпутаться из этого положения и устроить его дела с родителями Кати, то ты ошибаешься, я делал – и много, даже, наверное, слишком много».</p><p>(Если ты писал им так, как пишешь мне, то не удивительно, что они ни черта не поняли, – комментировал про себя Олизар)</p><p>«Но, к сожалению, у них всегда находились какие-то отговорки и поводы отложить решение, вроде тех, что М. еще не защитил диплом, и потом, им было не очень понятно что он собирается делать дальше, вдруг, женившись на их дочери, он захочет сесть им на шею, хотя я не очень представляю как с его энергией можно долго сидеть хоть где-то».</p><p>(Сергей, тебе стоило бы взять у друга хотя бы один урок эпистолярной стилистики, филолог твой М. или где?! Пускай и без диплома. – злился Олизар. – Ну точки хоть ставь или не заворачивай такие конструкции, я все глаза уже сломал)</p><p>«В итоге, все это привело к довольно безобразному объяснению, где было высказано, что М. в двадцать два года еще слишком незрел для женитьбы, что ему надо строить карьеру, что он вообще не подходит Кате по темпераменту, это я знаю с его слов, но, по-моему, он не преувеличивал. Темперамент, ты представляешь? Это звучало примерно как «Он Близнецы, наша дочь Стрелец, мы совершенно не можем допустить этого трисама в нашем благочестивом семействе».</p><p>(Тут Олизар заржал)</p><p>«Подытожим. М., на взгляд стороннего наблюдателя, держится просто замечательно, но это исключительно потому, что сторонние наблюдатели вообще мало замечают нюансы. На самом деле, он сейчас похож на обычного человека – и это для него не норма:) – редчайший в переписке с Сергеем смайлик, и то, не веселый, а довольно нервный по ощущениям. – В норме это «есть по двести грамм взрывчатки или даже полкило», а сейчас он тихий, Густав, он исправно копается в источниках, отговаривается от бесед по душам интернет-классом или читальным залом, где ему надо посидеть, надолго уходит в себя, если я все-таки пытаюсь куда-то его вытащить, и я совершенно не могу ничего с этим сделать. Полагаю, потому, что для меня это личное, и я пытаюсь удерживать баланс между «Не наговорить резкостей о Кате» и «Не начать навешивать на него собственные проблемы». С человеком, который чуть менее озабочен его душевным состоянием, ему, наверное, было бы попроще, поэтому если ты вдруг захочешь обрести компанию в тени Аю-Дага на недельку-полторы, моя благодарность и признательность не знали бы границ…»</p><p>(А вот это лишнее, – покачал головой Олизар. – Вот что-что, а твоя признательность мне совершенно без надобности, на Мише ее, пожалуйста, развешивай)</p><p>Но предложение о компании на недельку-полторы, тем не менее, взял на карандаш.</p><p>Это было во-первых. А во-вторых, он неплохо господина «Есть по двести грамм взрывчатки» знал. И ему с ним правда было легко. Почти как с Машей, только быть с ней – это как бабочку или птичку на ладони держать. Любуйся, разглядывай, но не дай Бог неосторожно вздохнуть или вздрогнуть от усталости. Тут же сорвется и улетит, поминай как звали. А Миша… Вот вам приходилось гулять со щенком-подростком какой-нибудь максимально активной охотничьей породы? Вас погонят вприпрыжку за белкой, машиной, голубем, летающим пакетом. Вас затащат в пруд, уронят в траву, заиграют до состояния нестояния, перезнакомят со всеми дворовыми псами и даже стаей с ближайшей свалки – ну они ж тоже ничо такие ребята! У вас все штанины будут в пятнах от травы и в шерсти с собачьих боков, но в итоге ваш пес принесет вам палку с видом «Я сделал все, что смог», сядет на хвост и будет смотреть в глаза с таким выражением… что вы сочтете день прогулки с ним лучшим в своей жизни.</p><p>В общем, если он мог сделать что-то для того, чтобы эта собачья жизнерадостность к Мише вернулась, стоило попытаться.</p><p>За размышлениями ушло еще две сигареты и пролетела пара маршруток. Ни одна не притормозила, и Олизар заволновался. Написал Мише обеспокоенное: «Ты где?» – и получил в ответ «Сообщение не доставлено».</p><p>Позвонил. Абонент был вне зоны действия сети, разумеется. Олизар поднялся, походил вдоль пыльной дороги, превратившей его удобные синие лоферы во что-то невразумительно серое, раскидал еще камней и упавших груш, достал четвертую…</p><p>И тут заметил Мишу.</p><p>Тот легчайшим призраком вынырнул из-за поворота у недостроенной виллы: ковбойка в синюю клетку, закатанные выгоревшие джинсы, рюкзак, явно не оттягивающий плечи, сияющие на солнце волосы… И нелепые усишки, которых он раньше не носил. Вот придумал же, как взрослее казаться, не иначе, расстарался для Катиных родителей! Те не оценили, правда, и очень жаль. Хотя, может, действительно, рановато ему было жениться…</p><p>В руках Миша нес стаканчик из-под йогурта и, прежде, чем пожать руку, сунул его Олизару. В стаканчике был тутовник. Пожимать руку сразу стало нечем, потому что в одной Олизар держал теперь стакан, а в другой – тлеющую сигарету. Так что они довольно нелепо поклонились друг другу на манер светских львов девятнадцатого столетия – а потом расхохотались.</p><p>– По дороге надрал! – похвастался Миша без предисловий, когда сигарета все же была выброшена, а рукопожатия (а потом и объятия) завершены. – Место какое-то волшебное, я таких вкусных ягод вообще никогда не пробовал, язык теперь как у чау-чау, наверное. Там еще белый был, но за забором, я не полез. Ты попробуй, это для тебя.</p><p>Олизар послушно попробовал: тутовник и правда был невероятный. Он и так вкусный, язык проглотишь, но Миша попалась совершенно божественная делянка.</p><p>– Класс, – сказал Олизар с чувством: ягоды были чуть терпкими, утоляли жажду, освежали. Впрочем, у Миши в сетчатом кармашки рюкзака была бутылка воды, и он без лишних, опять-таки, предисловий, ею поделился. – Но ты мне все-таки объясни, Миклухо-Маклай, зачем ты ногами пошел? Пять гривен пожалел?</p><p>– Просто люблю ходить пешком. Тут виды, опять же. Когда от высоток идешь, море – во всю ширь. Представляю, как там, в квартирах, хорошо, когда из каждого окна море… Но ты ведь внизу живешь?</p><p>– Да, в Санта-Барбаре.</p><p>– Где?!</p><p>– Это такое местное название лежбища курортников, вообще поселок как-то по-другому…</p><p>– Не, это я знаю. Просто – ну, зачем там? Теснота, скученность, все друг у друга на головах, издали похоже, конечно, на маленькую Ривьеру, но внутри скорее маленький Неаполь: итальянцы, сиречь армяне, дети – и трусы с купальниками на каждом окне сушатся. Если тут жить, надо жить в «Карабахе».</p><p>– У меня двухкомнатная, с видом. Кухня, гараж…</p><p>– Слу-у-у-ушай, – протянул Миша, пока они, доедая тутовник, спускались с горы (и дыхалка Олизара почему-то совершенно против этого не возражала). – Может, это будет нагло с моей стороны, но давай, пока я здесь, в пансионат переедем, а? За съем я плачу, все честно. Будет даже с видом, если повезет. И с холодосом. Просто, ну… там поместье, сад, скульптуры, фонари по-вечерам романтично зажигаются, парочки бродят. Дискотеки кому за семьдесят. Советская романтика пополам с дореволюционной. В Санта-Барбаре мы ведь с тобой ничего интересного не увидим, кроме моря и трусов. А тут – экзотика.</p><p>– Я думал, у тебя денег даже на такси нет.</p><p>– Я просто троллейбусы люблю. О! Смотри, вон там, за кладбищем, у нас с ориентирщиками база и была! – указал куда-то вниз по склону. – Или ориентировщиками? Как правильно все-таки?</p><p>– Не знаю, не я же филолог.</p><p>– И, кстати! – Мишина мысль тут же вернулась обратно. – В «Карабахе» ведь столовка есть. А я сто лет не ел местного борща.</p><p>– Сергей не готовит? – Трудно было удержаться и не съязвить на тему совместного проживания этих попугайчиков-неразлучников.</p><p>Миша поскучнел:</p><p>– Разве что с ложечки не кормит. По-моему, он за меня переживает сильнее, чем я сам. Наверное, боится, что выпилюсь. Есть у него такой пунктик.</p><p>«Ты – его пунктик», – вздохнул про себя Олизар. Но вслух не сказал ничего, просто взял Мишу за тощее плечо, ненадолго привлек к себе и взъерошил пушистые волосы.</p><p>– Ладно, считай, что карабахским борщом ты меня заманил в этот заповедник пенсионеров. Но чтоб балкон – обязательно!</p><p>– Есть, товарищ, командир, будет вам балкон!</p><p>Миша ускорил шаг, точно и впрямь рвался к балкону и борщу: камушки бодрее полетели из-под его кроссовок – и из-под утративших всякий лоск лоферов Олизара.</p><p> </p><p>Разумеется, день получился именно таким, каким и представлялся: суматошным, полным беготни, будто его таскает за собой на сворке дурной от простора, солнца и зелени щенок.</p><p>Сперва заселялись в пансионат. Комнат не было, прям совсем не было, но стоило Мише чуть-чуть фривольно навалиться на стойку, старую, полированную, еще советскую, запустить пятерню в волосы и растерянно взглянуть в глаза черноволосой миленькой администраторше: «Неужели совсем ничего нельзя сделать?» – как оказалось, что номер в корпусе С вот-вот освободят, до одиннадцати подождете? Потом можно будет сюда за бельем – и вверх, через сад, за душевые.</p><p>– Спасибо огромное, – проникновенно сказал Миша. И тут же поинтересовался борщом.</p><p>С обедами, оказывается, тоже не все было просто. Если хотелось питаться в столовой, заказ нужно было сделать еще вчера. То есть, серьезно, вчера – или, хотя бы, до десяти утра дня сегодняшнего.</p><p>Миша с Олизаром синхронно взглянули на часы: пятнадцать одиннадцатого.</p><p>Черноволосая администраторша («Олеся», было написано на бейдже) проследила движение их голов огненным карим взором, смешливо поджала губы и согласилась, что не все еще потеряно, и пятнадцать одиннадцатого – это почти десять, запишет их, конечно, как новеньких, но только в виде исключения.</p><p>Обед был только комплексный, стоил десять гривен, но борщ, по Олесиным словам, туда входил обязательно, а также рассольник и молочный с вермишелью, на выбор.</p><p>– О! – сказал Олизар. – А вот это моя тема, молочный с вермишелью я в последний раз ел в детском саду, освежу память. – За что тоже получил немного карминовой улыбки и огненного взгляда, пусть и не такого яркого, каким обжигали Мишу.</p><p>Что-то было в нем такое, ради чего девушки не прочь были потратить стрелы своих улыбок и обещающие взмахи ресниц. Даже усы не смущали.</p><p>В нем было, а в Олизаре – нет, иначе бы Маша, конечно… Впрочем, не время было думать о Маше. Он и Мишу-то позвал в основном ради того, чтобы постепенно разучиться о ней думать.</p><p>Тот исправно свою задачу выполнял: потащил показывать клумбу с кактусами и маленький дендрарий: «Забыл, как звали того местного садовода-любителя, который это все тут вырастил. Келлер, Кеппен, как-то так. Но он в свое время знатно заморочился, тут даже эвкалипт, кажется, есть, дохленький довольно, но эвкалипт же! А вот эта хрень называется «Курортница». Ну, ты знаешь, наверное, с нее кора облазит, получается, что она как будто раздевается… О, вт и лаврушка, кстати, надо будет нарвать и высушить, мама любит настоящую крымскую лаврушку».</p><p>И все-таки, не хватало в Мише прежней безуминки, прежнего огня, тут Сережа не преувеличил. Когда устали бегать по дендрарию и присели на лавочку, Миша совершенно затих, будто провалился куда-то. Смотрел в просвет между деревьями, на море, и плавал в каких-то своих явно невеселых мыслях.</p><p>Олизар искренне ему сопереживал – и искренне же хотел спать, поэтому предложил осторожно:</p><p>– Может, заселимся, а потом я заеду за вещами и немного вздремну, до борща, и ты тоже поспишь? Ты поездом ехал?</p><p>– Автобусом. Прикольно так, столько городков и станций посмотрел. Не говоря уж о том, как в два ночи тормозили прямо в чистом поле. Выходишь, там край неба подгорает уже, стоишь, смотришь из-под руки, и как будто ты, не знаю, в «Слове о полку Игоревом» или в «Задонщине». Ты читал «Задонщину»?</p><p>– Только хронику Длугоша, зато в оригинале.</p><p>– Тоже неплохо, я не читал. Спать не буду, наверное. На море схожу.</p><p>– Я тогда тоже не буду. Подремать и на пляже можно.</p><p>Пока несли аккуратные кипы белья и осматривали номер – действительно, и с балконом, и с холодильником – удивительная Мишина везучесть! – Олизар размышлял о том, что Миша ему, похоже, ближе, чем он думал… Вон, стоял ведь в чистом поле – и вместо справления нужды, того дела, ради которого их и выгнали из автобуса в зябкую предрассветную мглу, представлял себя воином храброй дружины князя Игоря, который Святославич. Кто еще так умеет? Кому вообще есть дело до Игоря Святославича, или забытого польского хрониста, или бабочкиных крыльев, или моря, которое с высотки в Маяке видно отовсюду…</p><p>Что ж их Маша с Катей так не оценили? Не нужны оказались мечты в рассветном поле и кремовые розы, чего-то более осязаемого подавай?</p><p>Он встряхнулся, застелил кровать, на автомате застелил и Мишину, пока тот шумно чистил зубы и брился в санузле. Потом вышел на балкон и закурил, совершенно не подумав о том, что это может быть против правил. Но, кажется, тут все курили с балконов, а иногда и в номерах.</p><p>Посвежевший и сменивший ковбойку на майку с какого-то феста (тепло-оранжевую, с затейливой надписью «Дикая мята» по кругу) Миша вышел к нему минут через десять. Попросил сигарету.</p><p>– А ты разве куришь? Вы же режимники с Сережей.</p><p>– Ну, в данный момент его тут нет.</p><p>Бунт на корабле! Бунт и саморазрушительные порывы. Эх, Сергей, Сергей…</p><p>Прикурив, Миша свесился с балкона и снова провалился в свое созерцательное ничто. Нет, терпеть это дольше было нельзя.</p><p>– Знаешь, что? Давай ты все же ляжешь, а я сгоняю к себе? С открытыми глазами же спишь.</p><p>– Сплю.</p><p>Миша вернулся в комнату и свалился на кровать прямо в шлепках, на которые сменил свои кроссовки. Стряхнул их с ног, поджался, устраиваясь очень компактно, как будто привык к узким койкам. Интересно, успел ли сбегать в армию до своего филфака?</p><p>– Я сплю, но мне-то можно. А тебе за руль. Ты знаешь что, Олизарчик, кофе выпей. Тут где-то варят, но я забыл, где. По запаху, наверное, можно будет сориентироваться.</p><p>– Спасибо, мамочка. Сориентируюсь. Откуда вообще этот «Олизарчик» выпрыгнул?</p><p>– А шут его… У нас есть один, словообразованием балуется, по совершенно сумасшедшим моделям, заценил бы. А вообще – красивая у тебя фамилия.</p><p>«Мы тут просто один к одному: клуб красивых фамилий, – думал Олизар, пока возвращался в Санта-Барбару, собирал пляжное барахло и выводил машину. – Клуб красивых фамилий и разбитых сердец».</p><p> </p><p>Он решительно проехал мимо ворот «Карабаха», планируя сделать крюк и добраться до Маяка. В Маяке – он же «Синий Маяк», ибо не пьянствовало тут население только в курортный сезон, да и то потому, что их в это время с легкостью затыкали за пояс отдыхающие, – был продуктовый АТБ. Который не помешало бы обнести. Комплексные обеды, конечно, комплексными обедами, пусть даже с борщом и вермишелевым супчиком, но одними обедами сыт не будешь.</p><p>Он вот не феечка, росой не питается, что, к сожалению, немного сказывается на весе. Миша – способен и росой, но быстро кончается на такой диете.</p><p>Задумавшись о Мише и особенностях его содержания в полудиких условиях, он вспомнил, что не написал Сереже.</p><p>Миша свой телефон разрядил, а потом бухнулся спать, значит, скорее всего, тоже ему не написал.</p><p>И то, что от нескончаемых смс Муравьева еще не крякнула память телефона, было знаком глубокого уважения последнего к страданиям друга. Наверное. Или Сережа за время с отъезда Миши просто зачах там и умер.</p><p>Вот сейчас и проверим.</p><p>«М. доехал, – начал набирать лаконичное сообщение Олизар. А мимо проносились себе уютные позднесоветские дворики Маяка, школьная площадка, детские игровые городки и сады с инжиром, черешней и тутовником. – Расположились, спит».</p><p>Лаконизм никогда не был его сильной стороной, а вот дурацкое чувство юмора – было, так что он не удержался и дописал:</p><p>«Чем дите кормить, кстати?»</p><p>Судя по молниеносному ответу Сережи, телефон тот караулил с самого утра. И тоже сперва решил быть лаконичным, а потом плюнул и просто удалил все пробелы, чтобы в сообщение влезло побольше. Роуминг все-таки.</p><p>«РадЧтоДобрался.СпасибоЗаКомпаниюИПриют,ТыИМеняИЕгоОчень<br/>
Выручил.Как-нибудьОбязательноСочтемся.НеГруститеТам»</p><p>Все, тем не менее, не влезло, и Сергей дописал продолжение во второй смс:</p><p>«ЕстОнЙогуртыИМолочкуВсякуюТоннамиПросто,ВЦелом,аллергийНет,<br/>
ТакЧтоНаВашеУсмотрение,ТолькоНеКашиБыстрорастворимые»</p><p>А потом опомнился и набрал уже в раздражении на самого себя (Олизар видел эту его гримасу как наяву):</p><p>«И,Кстати,Густав,ОнСамостоятельнаяЧеловеческаяЕдиница,НеДите,НЕ _НАДО_ТАК».</p><p>Шедевры формулировок от Сергея Муравьева. Самостоятельная человеческая единица, ну надо же. Из каких бездн своего лексикона он это достает?</p><p>«Я шучу, Сереж. Не собираюсь контролировать ни в коем случае. Про йогурты, тем не менее, понял. Переписку нашу сотру».</p><p>«Спасибо», – пришло в ответ, до щемящей тоски краткое.</p><p>И нервный смайлик.</p><p>В АТБ, над вывеской которого висела другая, более старая и более аутентичная – «Ромашка», он закупился йогуртами и однопроцентным кефиром, взял печенья, нарезку; подумав, добавил чипсы двух видов, потому что вечером наверняка предстояла душевная пляжная попойка. Алкоголь покупать не стал: не очень хорошо представлял, что Миша пьет – скорее всего, все, что горит, но лучше уточнить. Пиво или водку, конечно, стоило взять в сетевом, но сгонять можно было и позже. А вот если вино – то только внизу. На полдороги к Санта-Барбаре, у подъема к замку Гагариной стоял исключительно дружелюбный магазинчик, где разливали местное.</p><p>А еще, говорили, какой-то полу-ларек прятался за пансионатом «Утес», и там выбор был вообще совершенно невероятный: редчайшие сорта с маленьких винзаводиков.</p><p>Но его Олизар так и не нашел.</p><p>Впрочем, он не сомневался, что если Миша полчаса потолкует с аборигенами, ларек обнаружится без труда. Спортивным ориентированием Миша, как выяснилось, не занимался, что не мешало ему быть разведчиком от бога.</p><p>Въехав на территорию пансионата, Олизар вновь заметил его: бодро шагающего по направлению к саду и душевым с двумя полуторалитровыми бутылками красного под мышкой. В руке был пакет с виноградом. В рюкзачке, который заметно потяжелел с первой встречи, тоже что-то призывно звякало.</p><p>Олизар посигналил Мише в спину. Миша остановился и заулыбался. Закинул в открывшуюся дверь бутылки и рюкзак, сам сел на переднее сидение и устроил на коленях свой виноград, как пригревшегося кота.</p><p>Так и проехали последние несколько сот метров до корпуса С. Миша рассказывал, как будто не вино, а мамонта раздобыл:</p><p>– Я тут на чувачка местного наткнулся, довольно безумного, но прикольного, истопник он, что ли, или дворник, или все подряд… Моментально мне пароли-явки сдал: и где рапанов жарят, и где с девчонками можно познакомиться, и лодочный сарай с водными мотоциклами, ну и винный ларек, конечно. Причем, винный – такой, особенный, с очень редкими сортами. «Царица Феодора» какая-то, еще что-то… И более раскрученные туда тоже не из Массандры привозят, а из Магарача, Магарач вроде только на Крым работает, он понтовее. В общем, не решился я на эту «Феодору», мне ее, конечно, дали попробовать, но они же нальют потом все равно из другой цистерны. Так что взял бастардо родителям, «Черного полковника» – полковнику, мадеры две бутылки для Сережки, а нам для разгона банальную «Изабеллу». Но тут даже банальная «Изабелла», знаешь ли, особенная.</p><p>«Что за человек, все бабы для него особенные!» – мысленно пошутил Олизар. А вслух спросил:</p><p>– А твой подпольный ларек не за «Утесом»?</p><p>– Так точно, за ним, там металлический забор, нужно лист отодвинуть и пролезть. Обратно с бутылками сложнее, но зато весело. Тоже его находил?</p><p>– Я-то как раз не находил, – повинился Олизар. – Поленился.</p><p>Миша глянул на него чуть осуждающе, но никак не прокомментировал. Видимо, в его глазах люди имели право на простые человеческие слабости вроде не любить лазать под железными листами за редким вином. Он не то, чтобы понимал, но не винил.</p><p>Когда выгрузились и забили холодильник йогуртами и нарезками, пришло время борща.</p><p>Олизар наблюдал, приоденется Миша или нет. Если да, значит, зацепился за Олесю. Значит, дойдет дело до прерывающейся хихиканьем болтовни за полированной стойкой. Значит, вечером сегодняшнего, завтрашнего или послезавтрашнего дня пойдут гулять вдоль моря или на пенсионерскую дискотеку. Или, чем черт не шутит, махнут в Ялту, Олизар был бы даже не прочь их подкинуть и забрать…</p><p>Но Миша переодеваться не стал, только умылся. И выглядел совершенно об Олесе забывшим</p><p>С одной стороны, это было печально: Катя проделала в Мише серьезную брешь ниже ватерлинии, и Миша кренился на бок, подумывая тонуть.</p><p>С другой – значит, у Олизара появлялся шанс. А он подобными шансами не разбрасывался.</p><p>Поэтому сам – приоделся: нет ничего более дурацкого, чем мужчина в шлепках (если его фамилия начинается не на «Бестужев» и кончается не на «Рюмин»), так что надел летние кроссовки. Влез в джинсовые бриджи и светло-голубую рубашку, волосы зачесал на косой пробор. Получилось вроде неплохо. Миша никак на его прихорашивания не отреагировал, точно не заметил. То ли не в его характере было подкалывать на эту тему, то ли опять уехал скорым поездом в страну бесплодного отчаяния.</p><p>Чтобы растормошить, Олизар спросил по дороге в столовую:</p><p>– Ты Сереже набрал, кстати?</p><p>И понял, что выбрал верную тактику. Миша как проснулся сразу же, опомнился, хлопнул себя по заднему карману с телефоном – точно проверял, не завибрирует ли прямо сейчас.</p><p>– Ага, я поэтому гулять и пошел, ну и за вином потом, так получилось. Начал уже вырубаться, и тут вспоминаю: да я ж ему с вечера ничего не. Ну, написал, конечно, что все хорошо, доехал, завлек Олизарчика на темную сторону дендрарием и пенсионерами… Он позвонил, душевно поболтали.</p><p>– У него же роуминг.</p><p>– У меня тоже, я симку не менял. Да пофиг, что мне, лишнюю сотню, что ли, жалко? К тому же мы недолго, я, когда мне надо, все новости в скороговорку могу уложить.</p><p>– То есть, в еще более скороговорку?</p><p>Миша глянул на него с ухмылкой:</p><p>– То есть, в еще более. Семестр устной декламации не пропьешь.</p><p>В главный корпус зашли не через парадный вход, а через сад с террасой. В этот момент Олизар впервые понял, что так нравилось Мише в «Карабахе»: это в самом деле было старинное поместье, хоть и перестроенное под нужды отдыхающих. Но аристократический облик не скроешь, сколько социалистической косметики не накладывай. Особняк смотрел в темный из-за тесно растущих лиственных деревьев сад высокими ясными окнами. Вниз спускалась изящная лестница в несколько пролетов. Утопала в тени, манила погулять по ней во фраке под ручку с прекрасной барышней в легком платье до полу и сложно уложенной прическе из темных кудряшек… Маше бы пошла такая прическа. Впрочем, Олесе бы она тоже пошла.</p><p>Олеся болтала около своей стойки с плотной женщиной в белом поварском халате. Обернулась, когда они вошли, слегка улыбнулась, но сдержанно, зубов не показала – нечего тут. Миша коротко кивнул ей, а Олизар помахал.</p><p>– В столовую прямо и наверх, – указала ручкой Олеся. Ей, кажется, не очень приятно было, что Миша скользнул глазами и пошел себе мимо – прямо и наверх. А вот жест Олизара понравился. Тот расправил плечи: ну ведь может же, может!</p><p>Даже жить захотелось.</p><p>В столовой они начали ржать прямо с порога, наверное, потому, что жить захотелось не только Олизару, но и Мише. Обстановка не очень располагала: высоченные потолки, алые плюшевые портьеры на окнах, скатерти на столах, салфетки в салфетницах, старая мебель – шик старорежимного дома отдыха! Но как-то, как началось с борща, так и понеслось. Почему-то это было очень смешно – борщ. Красивый, алый, в цвет портьер, с ложкой густой сметаны: Миша наклонился к своему подносу и втянул запах, как будто кокаин занюхивал.</p><p>– Бо-о-р-рщик, родненький! Сто лет тебя не ел.</p><p>Олизар даже пожалел, что взял вермишелевый. Впрочем, тот тоже был отличный: нежный и без пенок. В детском саду был с пенками, это бесило, но, когда вспомнил, пробрало ностальгией. Даже хлеба к нему прихватил: чтобы совсем как в садике. Миша захихикал: «Хлеб с макаронами – почти хлеб с хлебом». Но Олизар просветил: традиция такая, малороссийская, тут даже арбузы с хлебом едят.</p><p>– Уж если арбузы…</p><p>– И мороженое.</p><p>– Врешь.</p><p>– Ну, я ел.</p><p>– Так щеки и наел. Ладно, не обижайся, милые щеки.</p><p>Комплексный обед был незыблем в своей классике: на второе – пюре или та же вермишель, только прижаренная и от этого бело-рыжая, тоже ностальгичная до жути. Котлеты или азу на выбор. И – внимание! – салаты в креманках, совсем каких-то крошечных размеров.</p><p>– Нет, ты только посмотри на это! – хохотал Миша, демонстрируя Олизару микроскопический кусочек селедки под шубой. – Это ж молекулярная кулинария. Шедевр от шефа! Тут даже листочек петрушечки есть, боже мой. Все-е-е, вернусь, закуплюсь рыбой, свеклой – и настрогаю таз. Просто из принципа.</p><p>Олизар демонстративно поковырял свою порцию моркови с капустой, такую же кукольную, чайной ложкой.</p><p>– Это называется «Здоровье». – И сказал с одесским акцентом, который ему очень удавался: – Шоб ви так были здоровы, как ви нас тут кормите!</p><p>В общем, ухохотались они на все десять гривен – и еще немного на сдачу. Посетителей было мало, а те, которые были, не пытались призвать их к порядку. Даме за стеклянным прилавком с салатами, даже, кажется, нравилось, что у нее тут ржут во всю мощь легких два молодых олуха.</p><p>И Олесе, которая слышала снизу весь бедлам, тоже, похоже, понравилось. Она никак не прореагировала на их возвращение, но словно стала немножко красивее… Так бывает с женщинами, когда они кем-то самую малость увлечены или предчувствуют, что вот-вот увлекутся.</p><p>Чтобы закрепить – и просто от накатившего вдруг по-настоящему хорошего настроения – Олизар слетел в сад, нашел недавно распустившуюся розу (ни в коем случае не кремовую: алую, как портьеры и как Олесины губы), быстренько сорвал и принес Олесе.</p><p>– Фея! Богиня! Это вам. Что бы мы без вас делали.</p><p>– Вы вандал! А если все начнут рвать?</p><p>– Не начнут. Лично уши надеру. Пока я здесь, ваши цветы в безопасности.</p><p>Олеся сложила губки в маленькое рубиновое сердечко, ненадолго задумалась и сказала, как бы ни к кому не обращаясь:</p><p>– Я сегодня до вечера, потом выходной, а послезавтра длинная смена…</p><p>К корпусу, через сад и за душевые, Олизар летел, как на крыльях. Миша подлаживал шаг под него, но все равно отставал и озирался: ему тут нравилось, он хотел захватить взглядом как можно больше окружающих красот, земных и небесных.</p><p>– Ну что, – спросил он в дверях номера, – на море?</p><p>– Ага, на море, – ответил Олизар, вытаскивая из холодильника вино, а из походной сумки – две пластиковые кружки. – К тебе в рюкзак можно все это положить?</p><p>– Да разумеется. Чипсы берем?</p><p>– Чипсы на вечер. Бери виноград. Только помой.</p><p>– Я мыл.</p><p>– Ну тогда – полотенце, и вперед.</p><p>И они пошли. Жмурясь от солнца, здороваясь с пляжниками и всему радуясь. Потому что день стал немножко лучше, да и вся жизнь стала.</p><p> </p><p>Накупались до посинения. Миша плавал как дельфин: забирался далеко, дальше волнорезов, дальше ограждений, дальше самых далеких буйков – и спокойно рассекал там, среди легких волн, так что только изредка мелькала вымокшая голова.</p><p>Олизар побаивался глубины, хотя плавал тоже хорошо, поэтому курсировал вдоль линии берега, за буйками. И, отдыхая, рассматривал из воды старинное поместье между двух гор, сбегающий по склону черный сад, отдаленный утес с замком какой-то великосветской княгини, две скалы-близнеца и уютно прикорнувший в легкой дымке Аю-Даг. Знаменитый медведь-камень будто бы устроил голову на лапах, выпятил мохнатый зад и сонно, мирно посапывал среди крымского лета. Над могучим хребтом плавно текли куда-то по своим делам вуалево-легкие облачка.</p><p>Хотелось не вылезать никогда. Отрастить хвост, жабры – и жить себе в Черном море, не зная бед: мозговыносов от бывшей, проблем с налоговой, пролонгации виз, вечных вопросов «Продать машину, а то чета много жрет, или пока еще нужна?» и «Долго ли еще на на политическом горизонте будет такая вот тишь – и не получим ли мы в итоге вторую Грузию?»</p><p>У Сережи Муравьева-Апостола были на этот счет какие-то свои мысли, и Олизар внимательно его слушал, когда наезжал погостить. Но честно говоря, Сережины выкладки не успокаивали, а даже наоборот.</p><p>Теперь вот он еще и Мишу на это подписал. Или тот сам подписался, любил же, по его собственному выражению, куда-нибудь вступить. Беспокойно было за них. По многим причинам беспокойно.</p><p>Но плеск воды, незлое предвечернее солнце и большая физическая усталость делали свое дело – он расслаблялся, позволял морю и небу течь сквозь себя, смывать обиды и неудачи.</p><p>Прости, олененок Маша, ангел Маша, – думал с печалью, но уже выцветшей, утратившей стальной оттенок боли и предгрозового неба, – что задел тебя так неловко и не вовремя. Заставил выбирать слова для отказа и что-то потом придумывать с этими цветами. Прости, что не смог быть другом. Пусть у тебя все будет хорошо, Машенька, пусть рядом с тобой будет кто-то сильнее и достойнее меня, и главное, чтобы ты сама его любила.</p><p>Прости, Миша Бестужев-Рюмин, за то, что я буду сегодня говорить, когда достаточно нажрусь. А я ведь буду, не удержусь просто, не хватит меня на это.</p><p>Прости, Сереж. Сможешь набить мне морду, когда свидимся.</p><p>Он вылез на берег, только когда окончательно отпустило. Безумный Мишин истопник оказался действительно на редкость безумным, но дельным мужиком: притащил рапанов на шпажках, пообещал Мише спуск с аквалангом, приложился к «Изабелле» и остался на полотенцах караулить вещи – но не выдержал, конечно, и ушел.</p><p>Окучивал теперь другую публику – где-то среди отдыхающих мелькала его красная кепка и не менее красные плечи.</p><p>Вещи, однако, были целы. Олизар сверился с часами – дохрена плавал, шестьдесят семь минут в воде. Кожа на подушечках пальцев сморщилась, в теле растекалась приятная натруженность, хотелось полежать, покурить и посозерцать небо, чем он немедленно и занялся. Миша выбрался к нему еще через полчаса. И бухнулся отдыхать сразу, без посмотреть на время и зажечь сигарету.</p><p>Олизар раскурил вторую для него. Миша сонно откинул руку – и Олизар без слов вложил сигарету ему в пальцы. Затянулись синхронно.</p><p>– Тут закат на два часа раньше, чем на всем остальном побережье, – сообщил Миша, глядя в небо. – Из-за горы. Вон той, – указал тлеющим кончиком на ту, что слева. – Солнце загораживает. Так что скоро мы тут замерзнем.</p><p>– И хрен бы с ним. У нас «Изабелла» есть.</p><p>– Налить?</p><p>– Я сам. Лежи. Ты час тридцать там куролесил.</p><p>– Это нормально. Я и два могу; главное, иногда отдыхать. Вообще ничего сложного.</p><p>«Вообще ничего сложного, конечно, – подумал Олизар. – Но мне теперь тоже страшно, что ты выпилишься. Черт его знает, с чего так разобрало».</p><p>Чтобы не разбирало, он налил им обоим по полной кружке «Изабеллы», поставил между полотенец пакет с остатками винограда, и они еще какое-то время глубокомысленно созерцали барашки волн, бетонные ножи волнорезов, собственные босые ноги и подкатываемую прибоем гальку у этих ног. Потом Миша сел по-турецки, поставил «Изабеллу» у колена и немного откинулся назад на руках. Спросил без выражения:</p><p>– Тебе Сережа рассказал, как я жениться планировал?</p><p>– Угу. И почему не вышло, тоже… Хотя, может быть, там все-таки решится в итоге с этими родителями?</p><p>– Не решится. Мои тоже масла в огонь подлили… Они, в общем-то, главные по маслу, так, к слову. Короче, все запущено. А Катя… она потрясающая. Только для нее все это слишком. Понимаешь, ей очень нравится, чтобы все легко… Она не против встреч, пока универы заканчиваем, жить, там, и замуж не против даже, но устраивать все это самой, бунтовать, съезжать, прятаться – не хочет. Потом… дети. Если бы вышло, нас бы уже с ней не растащили, но это же дети. Рано, типа. Говорит, я сам еще ребенок, блин.</p><p>– Ты вообще-то очень серьезный, раз о детях думаешь. Я в твоем возрасте не думал еще.</p><p>– А сейчас?</p><p>– Активно двигаюсь в этом направлении. Ты мне скажи, пожалуйста, «Катя потрясающая» – это «Катя потрясающая, но»? Или мне послышалось просто?</p><p>– Бля, я не знаю. – Миша выкинул сигарету с какой-то не идущей ему злостью. И тут же взял следующую, уже сам. – Я ведь не должен был ее в это втягивать. Но раз так вышло, что мы оба с ней втянулись, я думал: будем преодолевать вместе. Мы же не школьники семнадцатилетние, в конце концов. Выкрутились бы. Но вот, не выкрутились.</p><p>– Сдалась… – пробормотал Олизар.</p><p>– Сдалась, – эхом отозвался Миша.</p><p>Молча посасывая уже полностью погасший окурок, Олизар какое-то время собирался с мыслями. И наконец предложил вполголоса, ругая самого себя (только проблем с милицией и адвокатами Бестужевых и Бороздиных ему не хватало):</p><p>– Если все-таки надумаете, ну… валить из страны и от родителей, то у меня можно круглый год.</p><p>– Спасибо, Олизарчик. Ты настоящий друг. – Миша похлопал его по плечу. Потом осознал, что он серьезно, округлил глаза, остро как-то, режуще карие:</p><p>– Блин. Реально, Густав. Спасибо.</p><p>А Олизар не нашел ничего лучше, чем спародировать Волка из мультика «Жил-был Пес»:</p><p>– Ну ты, это… заходи. Если шо.</p><p>Волк у него тоже получался отлично. Миша захохотал и повалился на спину, закинув за голову длинные тощие руки.</p><p>На горе, в каком-то шалмане, включили музыку и начали заманивать отдыхающих на вечерний шашлык. Долетели обрывки Меладзе в компании Виагры: «Одна река была, как белый день, другая черная, как но-о-о-ООО-чь…»</p><p>– А волны третьей были пламенем… – вполголоса подпел Миша. – Не, фигня какая-то. Мне надо еще полкружки, и я сам петь начну. Причем не эту дичь, а нормальное.</p><p>Полкружки еще вполне было. Было даже больше. А еще дико интересовало, что же Миша считает «нормальным» – и как у него с музыкальным слухом.</p><p>Вскоре выяснилось, и с репертуаром, и со слухом, у Миши все было хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Хотел я жить – и умирал, да сослепу, со страху, а потому что я не знал, что ты со мной…</em> – пел Миша громким, чуть надтреснутым, ясным голосом.</p><p>И значительно улучшенный наличием у исполнителя слуха Башлачев далеко разносился над притихшим морем.</p><p>Они повторяли эту песню в третий раз, но все равно каждый заход теряли куплет про <em>«Я не знал, как жить, ведь я еще не выпек хлеба»</em> и сразу перескакивали на тот, что, похоже, казался важным им обоим (если Фрейд со своей теорией целенаправленного забывания не врал):</p><p>
  <em>Как ветра осенние жали – не жалели рожь…</em><br/>
<em>Ведь тебя посеяли, чтоб ты пригодился.</em><br/>
<em>Ведь совсем не важно, от чего помрешь,</em><br/>
<em>Ведь куда важнее, для чего родился.</em>
</p><p>Потом немного путались с тем, чем там осенние ветра голосили (вроде бы черной птицей, но, может, и что-то другое). А потом Миша срывался на красивейшую, лучшую в этой песне ноту, предельную для себя:</p><p>
  <em>Я хотел бы жить, жить и умереть в России,</em><br/>
<em>Да если б не было такой земли – Сибирь!</em>
</p><p>Не очень правильно было петь в Крыму про Сибирь, но как же хорошо выходило! Душевно так, окрыленно и обреченно.</p><p>После Сибири Миша сдувался, не мог больше орать на весь пляж, и финал оба выводили тихо, но с не меньшим пьяным чувством:</p><p>
  <em>Я хочу дожить, хочу увидеть время,</em><br/>
<em>Когда эти песни станут не нужны.</em>
</p><p>После третьего раунда к ним подсел бухой в ноль и загорелый до черноты мужик с гитарой, потребовал Цоя и сказал, что подыграет. Играть с банкой пива в руках у него получалось скверно, поэтому Олизар забрал гитару себе и сыграл Drive R.E. M., но слов не знал даже Миша, гитара была чутка расстроена – и без медиатора вышло не очень.</p><p>– Не Цой это, – сказал мужик обиженно, забрал гитару и ушел.</p><p>Миша подтянул под себя босые ноги, закутался в полотенце и стал смотреть на затихающий за горой закат. Солнце еще полыхало где-то в Лазурном, над руинами старой пограничной крепости, над виноградниками и скалами, а в Карабахе действительно уже наступала ночь и заметно холодало.</p><p>– <em>Не оставляй меня в темноте, не оставляй меня в темноте-е. Не оставляй меня одного в темноте…</em> – Он откашлялся, побил себя кулаком по груди. – Ни черта больше не помню, дурацкая песня, но припев красивый. Это Катина любимая. Группа «Хельга и Восточный ветер», мы на концерт даже ездили, такой, квартирного типа.</p><p>– Я слышал что-то. Девочковость какая-то сопливая, прости, – сказал Олизар. Он был не Сергей, на Мишу дышать не боялся и резкости о Кате, если хотелось, вполне мог себе позволить. – Ты знаешь, Миш, ты только не обижайся… Но раз решил, что вам не судьба, отпусти. Вот сейчас прямо. Есть у тебя что-то такое, что можно в море выбросить как воспоминание о ней? Символически.</p><p>– Телефон могу! – подхватился Миша. Попытался рывком подняться на ноги, но тут же сел обратно.</p><p>– Телефон не надо! Как мы перед Сережей отчитываться будем? Он решит, что ты утонул, а я тебя покрываю.</p><p>– У-у-у! – Миша сокрушенно помотал головой и развернулся к Олизару. – Вот за что вы мне такие хорошие? Беспокоитесь, заботитесь, сопли вытираете…</p><p>Звучало это как «У меня кроме вас никого нет». И, похоже, там были такие родители и такие обстоятельства, что как-то так оно по факту и выглядело.</p><p>Но дать Мише впасть в отчаяние снова Олизар не мог. Он днем на это насмотрелся уже.</p><p>– Миш, отставить. Ты даже не представляешь, какие я тут сопли развешивал, пока ты не приехал. А теперь смотри: гуляем, пьем, распугиваем окружающих нестройным пением. Ты же меня от хандры спас за один день всего. Я тебе за это благодарен ты даже не знаешь, как.</p><p>– А, то есть ты с корыстной целью? – Миша заулыбался. Карие глаза ловили последние оранжевые искорки уходящего солнца.</p><p>– Я – с корыстной целью, – с такой же дурацкой лыбой ответил Олизар.</p><p>– А Сережка – он с бескорыстной. – И Мишина голова виновато повисла. – В смысле, без корыстной цели. Иногда мне от этого очень неловко. Я все понимаю про дружбу, но он для меня делает значительно больше, чем я для него. Вплоть до – главы диплома набирать по моим рукописям. Ну и с Катиной родней пытался что-то наладить. Я даже не знаю, что из этого важнее… Если без дураков, то диплом. Потому что у него и так дофига работы, а я завалил весеннюю защиту из-за всей этой драмы, и теперь надо как-то скомпоновать к осени. Без него склеился бы. А так – даже, вон, в Крым махнул на неделю.</p><p>Олизар постарался заглянуть внутрь себя и оценить собственное состояние: достаточно ли он уже ужрат? По всему выходило, что достаточно, но он все же уничтожил последние капли «Изабеллы», пока Миша договаривал. Убрал пустую бутылку в Мишин рюкзак, потому что они были культурные молодые люди и мусорили только окурками. А потом подпер голову ладонями и стал смотреть на Мишу.</p><p>– Чего? – спросил Миша с пьяной озадаченностью.</p><p>Так, ладно. Собрались, как перед прыжком с вышки, и полетели.</p><p>– Он тоже с корыстной целью. Вернее, с бескорыстной целью, это ты прямо хорошо сформулировал, будущий лингвист есть будущий лингвист.</p><p>Миша смотрел на него настороженно, сразу став каким-то недоверчивым – как Маша, когда ждала объяснения. У нее в глазах тогда было: «Вот сейчас оно начнется. Оно всегда начинается». Люди же умные на самом деле, особенно такие, как эти двое. Они могут делать вид, что не знают, но на самом деле знают. Просто им страшно.</p><p>Однако Олизар уже прыгнул с вышки, уже летел и ничего не мог с этим поделать.</p><p>– Я тебе сейчас тайну продам посекретнее государственной, и он наверняка захочет меня урыть… Но короче, Миш, он к тебе относится серьезнее, чем к другу.</p><p>Он сделал паузу на подышать – и впился взглядом в Мишино лицо. Воображал себе разные его ответы: «Это как?» или «В смысле?», или какую-нибудь попытку перевести все в шутку. Даже предположить не мог, что Миша скажет:</p><p>– Да я тоже его люблю… – И отвернется к морю.</p><p>Олизару стало не по себе, точно залез во что-то, не предназначенное для чужих глаз. По самые локти к Мише в душу залез и копается там без спросу. Захотелось заскулить от отчаяния. Но скулить было как-то не по-взрослому, просить прощения – бессмысленно, поэтому он зачем-то тихо пропел-продекламировал про себя:</p><p>– <em>А если б не было такой земли – Сиби-и-рь…</em></p><p>Потянулся за сигаретами, вытряс две последние – и, прикурив обе, сунул одну Мише. Тот взял и молча, невидяще затянулся. Выпустил ноздрями синий в сумерках дым.</p><p>– Как друга? – наконец спросил Олизар.</p><p>Миша зябко поежился и пожал плечами:</p><p>– Я не знаю.</p><p>– Извини, что влез…</p><p>– Да нет, все в порядке. Просто… это странно же очень. У меня такого не было никогда. Но с другой стороны, и такого, как Сережа, никогда не было. Он же совершенно… особенный. Таких сейчас не делают просто. И почему-то – я. Синдром самозванца какой-то. Ну и… все прочее, сопутствующее. Вот ты думаешь, я не понимал, что больно ему делаю с этими письмами к Бороздиным? Понимал. Не козел ли я после этого?</p><p>– Не козел. Тебе тоже непросто.</p><p>Захотелось положить руку Мише на плечо, но как-то неловко было. А еще более неловко стало, когда Миша все-таки повернулся: уже стемнело, у него блестели белки глаз, и огонек сигареты едва-едва подсвечивал лицо.</p><p>– А у тебя когда-нибудь такое было? Ну, бля, с парнем? Пестики, тычинки…</p><p>– Нет, – с честными глазами соврал Олизар. Не говорить же в этой ситуации, что особенная Сережина магия распространяется, как поражающий эффект от ядерного взрыва. И сносит все на своем пути, в том числе и находящихся в опасной близости Олизаров. Похвастаться тут было нечем: неловко и стыдно было ему, неловко и стыдно было Сереже, хорошо, хоть до пестиков-тычинок не дошло и они смогли хором обо всем забыть.</p><p>Хотя… может, стоило рассказать, не называя имен? Что-то он запутался совсем.</p><p>Прервав зависшее над ними дымным облаком молчание, у Миши среди вещей загорелся и завибрировал телефон.</p><p>– «Спокойной ночи», – сказал Миша одними губами, как будто пророчествовал или бредил. – И что-нибудь веселое, типа «Не грусти и тормоши Густава». Господи, что мне с этим делать-то?</p><p>Олизар не знал, что ответить. Пока собирался с мыслями, Миша прочитал смску и показал ему:</p><p>«Спокойной ночи. У меня все ОК, надеюсь, вы не сгорели там:) Не позволяй Г.О. хандрить. Обнимаю, С».</p><p>– Будь как Скарлетт О’Хара, – наконец нашелся Олизар. – Не в в смысле начни кроить из местных столовских штор. А в смысле, подумай об этом завтра. Дай себе время, короче.</p><p>– А сейчас, – он поднялся и сцапал свои вещи, а подумав – еще и Мишины, – давай влезем на гору, завалимся в шалман и надеремся там под Меладзе.</p><p>– И Трофима, – пошутил Миша замогильным голосом. Но, судя по тому, как решительно запрыгивал в джинсы – оттаял и потихоньку переставал грузиться.</p><p>Это было лучшее в нем – он не держался долго за одну беду или одну мысль, умел себя переключать. Только б не развалилось у них после этого все с Сережей. Потому что ну нужны они были друг другу. Пусть даже без пестиков и тычинок.</p><p>«А я простила я простила его опять, опять, опять…» – тем временем надрывалась с горы группа Виагра. Не Башлачев, конечно, но чего не выдержишь ради дружбы и шашлыка. Есть от всех этих переживаний хотелось безумно, если честно.</p><p> </p><p>Когда он в последний раз смотрел на часы, было около трех утра. И вертолеты. Вертолеты мотали его по всей комнате, как молоденького.</p><p>Поспать, судя по всему, удалось от силы пару часов, может быть, и меньше, за окном уже посветлело, но солнце еще толком не поднялось, и от тюли на пол и на столик между кроватями ложились какие-то призрачные мягкие тени.</p><p>Его тормошил Миша. Очень аккуратно, бережно даже, как приводили бы в чувство больного. Поэтому Олизар проснулся скорее не от этих прикосновений, а от ощущения ледяных рук на предплечье. Ужас, как Миша, похоже, замерз. Гулять ходил, что ли? Или, не дай бог, в море лазил. Под тем градусом, под которым они вернулись, это могло закончится плохо даже для такой амфибии как он.</p><p>– Времени-то… сколько? Что за… пионерская… зорька?</p><p>– Густав, я поехал.</p><p>– Куда? – он резко сел, но вертолеты тут же настояли, чтобы лег обратно.</p><p>– Домой. Ты лежи, лежи.</p><p>– Миша, ты пьяный, блядь. Какое домой? Куда домой? К кому?</p><p>– Я трезвый, у меня обмен веществ очень быстрый, я за пару часов спирт на сахар и воду разлагаю.</p><p>Миша сел к Олизару на кровать, которая почему-то не прогнулась, точно не почувствовала двойного веса. Сдвинул с головы капюшон теплой толстовки – очевидно, походной. У него и вещи были уже собраны: немудрящий рюкзак с бутылками и пакетик с лаврушкой.</p><p>– Короче, я тут подумал и понял, что я не Скарлетт О’Хара, – сказал он весело и немного виновато. – Не могу до завтра. Да и зачем? Вроде сам с собой порешал за ночь. Походил, подумал. Сейчас вот, пока в гору буду идти, еще подумаю. Но мне очень надо домой. Я нигде себя больше настолько на своем месте не чувствую…</p><p>– Якорь, причал? – спросил Олизар, а сердце почему-то бухало так, что отдавалось в ушах.</p><p>– Якорь. Причал. «Обнимаю. С». Понимаешь?</p><p>– Наверное. Проводить тебя надо. Я машину сейчас выгоню…</p><p>– Да не надо, спи. Комната оплачена, проблем не будет вообще. Извини, что тебя так бросаю, но я, короче…</p><p>– Но ты, короче. – Олизар потер виски, за которыми будто паровые кузни работали. – Ты меня тоже прости, если сможешь.</p><p>– Дурак, что ли? – со смешком спросил Миша. Наклонился, боднул Олизара в плечо. – Все, я пошел. Смсну, как в автобус сяду.</p><p>Бодро шлепнула дверца холодильника: это Миша взял себе кефира в дорогу. Потом дверь санузла – забрал зубную щетку. Потом входная…</p><p>Тапки с плавками он, конечно, забыл на балконе, но у Олизара не было сил встать и догнать, или хотя бы покричать ему из окна.</p><p>Стремительные шаги по коридору. Стремительный бег, почти взлет, внизу, по-над корпусом, под старыми кипарисами, соснами – и тишина. Только птицы заливались совершенно сумасшедше.</p><p>«Ну ни хрена ж себе басню сократили, – думал Олизар, продолжая поглаживать многострадальные виски. – Ну ничего себе приехал на полторы недельки».</p><p>Но вслед за этим пришла вдруг мысль: в холодильнике осталась куча йогуртов и чипсы… Если со всем этим завтра подойти к Олесе: йогурты сдать в пользу голодающих детей Африки, в смысле, передать столовой, наверное же возьмут, а под чипсы позвать посидеть у моря с пивом (ибо вина душа уже не примет ни в каком виде), – то может быть… если у нее длинная смена… то может быть, она останется у Олизара…</p><p>И тогда отсутствие соседа будет не минусом, а плюсом.</p><p>И тогда утром можно будет поехать в Никитский ботанический и украсть для нее каких-нибудь удивительных цветов, еще более редких, чем пресловутое вино «Царица Феодора».</p><p>Ни в коем случае ни роз.</p><p>И привезти к порогу. И наделать еще каких-нибудь упоительных глупостей, например, отправиться в горы верхом, отбиться от группы и целовать Олесю в ярко-алые губы, пока не кончится воздух.</p><p>Но главное – ни за что, ни за что не сдаваться, не опускать лапки, не вешать нос. Потому что Миша не за комнату заплатил ведь. Миша на пропуск в новую жизнь для него раскошелился.</p><p>– Ну что, товарищ, – сказал сам себе Олизар. – Пора сдавать членский билет клуба красивых фамилий и разбитых сердец. В конце концов, у тебя, кажется, не осталось ни одного действующего однопартийца.</p><p>Во всяком случае, он очень на это надеялся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>